Toy Story
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Während Buffy auf Jagd ist, findet in ihrem Schlafzimmer ein ganz anderer Kampf statt...


**Toy Story**

„Bis später!"  
Das kleine braunhaarige Mädchen küsste noch einmal ihr Lieblingsstofftier auf die Stirn, bevor es eilig aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunterrannte, wo ihre Eltern schon mit dem Abendessen auf sie warteten.  
Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen, erwachten die Spielsachen in dem Raum zu Leben. „Mr. Pebbles, erzählst du uns wieder eine Geschichte über die Jägerin und Mr. Gordo?", baten sie sofort, während sie sich langsam dem Bett näherten und das Gestell hinaufkletterten.  
All die verschiedenartigen Stofftiere, Puppen und Spielfiguren berühmter Comic- und Zeichentrickhelden versuchten, einen möglichst guten Platz zu bekommen, um zu erfahren, welche Geschichte Mr. Pebbles ihnen gleich erzählen würde. Und das würde er, das wussten sie. So wie jeden Abend, wenn ihre Besitzerin zum Abendessen hinunterging.

Das pinkfarbene, in Stofftierjahren uralte Schwein setzte sich langsam auf und wartete geduldig, bis alle anderen Spielzeuge erwartungsvoll Platz genommen hatten. Seine schwarzen Knopfaugen musterten alle Anwesenden und zogen sie in seinen Bann. „Na schön. Wie ihr wollt. Heute werde ich euch von Mr. Gordos schrecklichem Kampf gegen den bösen Lord Alucard berichten."  
Die begeisterten Rufe seiner Zuhörer ließen ihn erfreut lächeln. Auf diese Weise ermuntert begann er mit tiefer, melodischer Stimme mit seiner Erzählung:

„_Die Dunkelheit hatte sich schon längst über Sunnydale herabgesenkt. Der Wind strich pfeifend durch die Bäume, ließ die Äste knacken und die Blätter rauschen. Die Nacht war kühl und die dicken, grauen Wolken, die im fahlen Mondlicht am Himmel zu erkennen waren, verhießen Regen.  
Und er war nirgends zu sehen.  
Buffy seufzte. Sie konnte den Mann, den sie liebte, Angel, noch nicht einmal spüren.  
Mit einem letzten Blick hinaus gab sie es auf und wandte sich ab, um ihre Ausrüstung zusammenzupacken. Eilig und immer mit einem wachsamen Blick auf ihre Zimmertür zog sie ihre Reisetasche aus dem Schrank hervor und verstaute ein paar Pflöcke und Kreuze unter ihrer Jacke. Sie war sich sicher, dass heute Nacht kaum etwas Außergewöhnliches passieren würde, aber sie wollte dennoch vorbereitet sein, falls sie sich irrte._

_Wäre sie doch nur zuhause geblieben._

_Aber sie ahnte nicht, welches Unheil sich bald in ihrem Zimmer zusammenbrauen würde.  
Bevor sie ging, beugte sie sich zu ihrem Lieblingsstofftier Mr. Gordo hinunter, der auf ihrem Kopfkissen saß, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf.  
„Pass schön auf alle auf.", murmelte sie ihm leise zu. Hierauf lief sie zum Fenster zurück, um sich hinauszustehlen, damit ihre Mutter nichts von ihrer Aufgabe als Jägerin erfuhr.  
Eilig rutschte sie das Vordach hinunter und sprang die restlichen drei Meter zu Boden. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg, den ihre Patrouillengänge gewöhnlich nahmen._

_Kaum war sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite, blinzelte Mr. Gordo verschlafen und begann, sich ausgiebig zu strecken. Dann sah er sich wachsam um und lauschte dabei auf verdächtige Geräusche aus dem Erdgeschoss, die darauf hindeuten konnten, dass Joyce Summers die Treppe hinaufstieg.  
Währenddessen erwachten auch die anderen Spielzeuge in Buffys Zimmer zum Leben. Als Sechzehnjährige besaß die Blondine natürlich nicht mehr so viele wie als kleines Mädchen, doch an ein paar Lieblingsstücken aus ihrer Kindheit hing sie immer noch. Diese hatte sie geschickt versteckt, sodass sie für ihre Besucher unsichtbar waren. Daher mussten sich die anderen Stofftiere, Alma, das violette Nilpferd, der Teddybär Paul, Stan, der Hase, das Streifenhörnchen Sandy und der Hund Scott, erst mühsam aus der hölzernen Truhe befreien, während Mr. Gordo das Bett verließ und auf dem Fußboden geduldig auf sie wartete.  
„Wir müssen etwas besprechen.", erklärte Paul, Buffys ältestes Stofftier, mit tiefer, wohlklingender Stimme, bevor das Schwein ihn begrüßen konnte.  
Mr. Gordo erkannte die Anspannung in Pauls Haltung. Irgendetwas verdammt Beunruhigendes musste geschehen sein, wenn der alte Teddybär so nervös reagierte. Normalerweise war Paul die Ruhe selbst und ertrug selbst die Tatsache, dass Buffy ihn nur höchstens einmal im Vierteljahr aus der Truhe holte und in den Arm nahm, mit stoischer Gelassenheit._

_Das Stoffschwein kam ihm sofort entgegen. „Was ist passiert?"  
Der Bär seufzte grimmig. „Ich befürchte, wir haben einen Eindringling im Kinderzimmer."  
Mr. Gordo runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Ein Eindringling? Meinst du ein neues Spielzeug oder einen fremden Mensch?"  
Paul senkte beschwörend die Stimme. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber irgendetwas ist hier eingebrochen, versteckt sich irgendwo hier und treibt seither sein Unwesen in diesem Raum. Ich habe es vorgestern und gestern nachts durchs Zimmer huschen sehen und dabei erwischt, wie es Buffy beim Schlafen beobachtet hat."  
Scott, der braune Stoffhund, knurrte leise. „Und wie ist dieses Ding hier rein gekommen? Ich passe immer gut darauf auf, dass Buffy niemand Fremdes zu nahe kommt."  
Der Bär sah ihn durchdringend an. „Vielleicht haben wir einen Verräter unter uns."  
Scotts Knurren wurde lauter. „Willst du etwa damit sagen, dass ich -?"  
Mr. Gordo hob beruhigend die rechte Klaue. „Wir sollten zuerst dieses Wesen finden. Vielleicht ist es nur ein verirrtes Stofftier, das seinem früheren Besitzer davongelaufen ist." Er blickte zu Paul hinüber, der nur wortlos nickte. Doch das Schwein konnte ihm ansehen, dass er immer noch sehr beunruhigt war._

_Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Unbekannten, obwohl die hochnäsige Sandy mal wieder zu sticheln begann, dass sich Paul wahrscheinlich bloß etwas einbildete.  
Sie trennten sich sogar, um schneller voranzukommen und sahen sich ausgiebig unter dem Bett, im Kleiderschrank, in den Schubfächern von Buffys Kommoden und unter den Schränken um, doch sie konnten zuerst nichts entdecken. Bis auf zwei Spinnen und aufreizende Unterwäsche, die Stan viel zu lange näher untersuchte, bevor Paul ihn kurzerhand an seinen Löffeln aus der Schublade zog.  
Die schüchterne Alma war schließlich diejenige, welche die Stofftiere auf die richtige Spur führte. „H-he, L-leute, da ist ein Stück schwarzer Stoff unter der linken hinteren Ecke unserer Truhe. U-und es sieht so aus, als ob jemand die Truhe etwas nach vorne geschoben hat."  
Augenblicklich liefen die anderen Spielzeuge zu ihr hinüber und Scott, Paul und Mr. Gordo machten sich eilig daran, die Truhe ein paar Millimeter zu verrücken._

_Plötzlich sprang etwas auf sie zu und Alma und Stan versteckten sich erschrocken hinter dem Schwein, dem Hund und dem Teddybär. Mr. Gordo handelte instinktiv und schlug einfach zu, wie er es sich von seiner Besitzerin abgeguckt hatte. Das fremde Wesen heulte schmerzgepeinigt auf und stolperte zurück. Erst jetzt konnten die tapferen Spielzeuge erkennen, wer sich da in ihr Kinderzimmer eingeschlichen hatte: Es war eine dunkelhaarige Stoffpuppe, gekleidet in ein langes schwarzes Gewand und mit seinen fünfzig Zentimeter etwa so groß wie Paul, der sich sofort mit grimmiger Miene vor ihm aufbaute. „Wer bist du?"  
Überraschenderweise stellte sich Sandy auf einmal neben den Fremden, der Mr. Gordo böse anfunkelte. Etwas in seinem Blick ließ das Schwein frösteln. Es wusste intuitiv, dass etwas mit diesem Spielzeug nicht stimmte.  
„Er ist ein Freund von mir.", verteidigte das Streifenhörnchen inzwischen den Unbekannten und augenblicklich stellten sich bei Mr. Gordo die Nackenborsten auf.  
Paul warf Sandy einen aufgebrachten Blick zu. „Du hast ihn hier rein gelassen? Du hast Buffy in Gefahr gebracht!"  
Das Streifenhörnchen funkelte ihn böse an. „Pah, Buffy! Meinst du die Buffy, die uns seit Jahren in dieser miefigen Truhe versteckt, weil sie sich für uns schämt? Meinst du die Buffy, die uns irgendwann alle wegwerfen wird, weil sie uns nicht mehr braucht und wir zuviel Platz wegnehmen? Meinst du die Buffy, die zulassen wird, dass wir bald auf einer Mülldeponie landen und dort verbrannt werden? Diese Buffy verdient es gar nicht, dass wir sie weiterhin beschützen!"_

_In Mr. Gordos Gehirn arbeitete es fieberhaft. Ja, auch er kannte diese Ängste, irgendwann ausgemustert und lieblos entsorgt zu werden. Und das, obwohl er Buffys Lieblingsstofftier war. Auch er träumte nachts von diesem bösen Ort, der sich Mülldeponie nannte, von dem er schon so viele schreckliche Dinge gehört hatte: Dreckige, stinkende Berge voller Müll, Feuer am Ende eines Laufbandes, auf das der Abfall gelegt wurde. Ja, so stellte er sich die Hölle für Spielzeuge vor.  
Doch Buffy war immer noch seine geliebte Besitzerin. Und niemand durfte ihr ungestraft etwas antun!  
„Wer bist du?", erkundigte er sich bei dem Fremden.  
Dessen Augen verfärbten sich plötzlich gelb und er stieß ein leises Knurren aus. „Ich bin Lord Alucard, Anführer der Organisation für geknechtete Stofftiere. Ich bin hier, um euch von eurer tyrannischen Besitzerin zu befreien."  
Mr. Gordo runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. Diese gelben Augen hatte er schon einmal gesehen, bei Angel. Dieser hatte Buffy eines Nachts besucht. Als er sie geküsst hatte, hatte sich sein Gesicht zu einer dämonischen Fratze verzerrt und seine Augen gelb verfärbt. Buffy hatte vor Angst aufgeschrieen und Angel war geflohen. Später hatte das Schwein erfahren, dass Angel gut war und eine Seele besaß, doch das galt nicht für alle Vertreter seiner Art.  
„Du bist ein Vampir!", konfrontierte er den Unbekannten.  
Sofort wichen alle Stofftiere vor diesem zurück, bis auf Sandy, die von Alucard urplötzlich gepackt und an ihn gezogen wurde. Sie zitterte, während sich Alcucards Gesicht veränderte, zu einer Fratze verzerrte und ihm lange, spitze Eckzähne wuchsen._

_Paul starrte das dämonische Stofftier verwirrt an. „Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte, nur Menschen können zu Vampiren werden."  
Alucard lachte leise. „Ein Hexer hat mich in ein Spielzeug verwandelt, weil er dachte, er könne mich so aufhalten. Doch da hat er sich wohl geirrt. Ich bin in dieser Gestalt viel leichter an die Jägerin herangekommen. Und ich werde sie auch bald töten können."  
Mr. Gordo dachte nicht darüber nach, er handelte einfach. Immense Wut, die auf einmal in ihm aufstieg, ließ ihn nach vorne schnellen und sich auf den Stoffvampir stürzen. Dieser, von der Attacke des Schweins vollkommen überrascht, ließ Sandy los und stolperte nach hinten. Er versuchte, sich zu wehren und Mr. Gordo abzuschütteln. Zuerst hatte er keinen Erfolg, doch dann gelang es ihm, das Stoffschwein durch den Raum gegen den Papierkorb zu schleudern. Siegessicher lief er auf Mr. Gordo zu, der sich nur mühsam wieder erheben konnte. Der Müll aus dem Abfalleimer behinderte ihn und ließ ihn stolpern. Er fiel, aber dabei geriet ihm etwas in die Klaue, das ihm bald sehr nützlich sein würde._

_Doch bevor er es einsetzen konnte, zog Alucard ihn auf die Füße und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Schlag in die Magengrube. Das Stoffschwein tat so, als krümme es sich vor Schmerzen, und wiegte seinen Gegner in Sicherheit. Dieser ließ sich relativ leicht täuschen. Scheinbar hatte er noch nichts davon gehört, dass Stofftiere keinen körperlichen Schmerz empfinden konnten.  
Als er das nächste Mal ausholte, nutzte Mr. Gordo die Chance und rammte ihm den Zahnstocher aus dem Abfalleimer in die Brust. Was dann geschah, war für ihn ein furchtbarer Anblick: Alucard verbrannte in einer Stichflamme zu Staub.  
So musste es sich anfühlen, auf einer Mülldeponie in das Feuer am Ende des Laufbandes zu geraten.  
Das Schwein sah auf und blickte in fünf erleichterte Gesichter. Er wollte sie gerade beruhigen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war, als Scott seine Schnauze schnüffelnd in die Luft reckte. „Buffy kommt zurück!"  
Sofort trippelten die Stofftiere los, um das Zimmer wieder aufzuräumen. Paul und Mr. Gordo richteten den Papierkorb auf, während Stan und Sandy eilig den Müll hineinwarfen. Währenddessen kehrten Scott und Alma die Asche des Stoffvampirs unter die nächste Kommode. Dann eilten sie zurück zu ihrem ursprünglichen Aufenthaltsort: Paul, Scott, Alma, Stan und die ungewöhnlich stille und beschämte Sandy kletterten wieder in ihre Truhe und Mr. Gordo sprang eilig aufs Bett, nur wenige Sekunden bevor Buffy durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer rutschte._

_Doch davon, dass ihr Stoffschwein sich hastig in seine Ausgangsposition brachte, bemerkte sie nichts. Zu sehr war sie mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Sie schloss das Fenster und sah sich dabei noch einmal vorsorglich um, ob Angel sich nicht doch irgendwo in ihrem Garten versteckte. Aber sie konnte ihn weder sehen noch spüren.  
Enttäuscht wandte sie sich ab und ging zum Bett hinüber, um sich zu Mr. Gordo hinunterzubeugen und ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Gut gemacht, Mr. Gordo.", lobte sie ihn leise.  
Wenn der Vampir nicht hier war, dann nahm sie eben mit ihrem Stoffschwein vorlieb und küsste __es__ anstatt Angel.  
Sie nahm ihren Schlafanzug und lief ins Badezimmer, um sich zu duschen und sich Schmutz und Schweiß vom Körper zu waschen._

_Kaum hatte sie die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen, glitt ein stolzes Lächeln über Mr. Gordos Gesicht._

Mr. Pepples lächelte zufrieden, als die anderen Spielzeuge erleichtert aufatmeten. Sie versicherten ihm, dass seine Geschichte wirklich sehr spannend gewesen war, und er sehr gut erzählen konnte. Sie wollten ihn gerade um eine Zugabe bitten, als die kleine Stoffmaus Lily, welche dieses Mal die Tür im Auge behalten musste, meldete, dass sich jemand näherte. Augenblicklich huschten alle Spielzeuge in ihre Ausgangsposition zurück und erstarrten.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und die kleine Isabelle stürmte herein, um ihr Lieblingsstoffschwein zu holen und fest zu umarmen. „Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle viel Spaß, während ich beim Essen war.", begrüßte sie ihre Spielzeuge. „Ich spiele bald noch etwas mit euch, aber zuerst muss ich beim Abtrocknen helfen. Mr. Pebbles wird solange auf mich aufpassen." Genauso hastig wie sie den Raum betreten hatte, huschte sie wieder hinaus und drückte dabei ihr rosa Stoffschwein an sich, als hätte sie Angst, es sonst zu verlieren.

Mr. Pebbles oder Mr. Gordo, wie man ihn früher genannt hatte, war überglücklich. Buffy war immer eine liebevolle Besitzerin gewesen, die sich in ihrem Leben sehr oft von ihm hatte trösten lassen. Er hatte mit ihr gelitten, gelacht und war immer für sie da gewesen. Bis sie eines Tages verstorben war. Das zweite Mal in ihrem Leben, wie er erfuhr. Als sie wiederkam, war sie verändert gewesen und hatte ihn zu den anderen Stofftieren in die Truhe gelegt. Nur ab und zu hatte sie ihn hervorgekramt und geknuddelt, doch es hatte sich nicht mehr wie früher angefühlt. Als hätte er keine Verbindung mehr zu ihr. Als wäre sie nicht mehr in der Lage, ihn an sich heranzulassen.  
Dann hatte eines Tages die Erde gebebt. Zuerst hatte er es für ein typisches Erdbeben gehalten. Doch das Beben hatte nicht mehr aufgehört, der Boden war eingekracht und Trümmer der Zimmerdecke waren auf die Truhe gekracht. Holzsplitter hatten sich in seinen kleinen rosa Körper gebohrt und er hatte zuerst geglaubt, er würde für immer unter den Trümmern begraben liegen.  
Doch plötzlich, Monate oder Jahre später, hatten sich die Trümmer zur Seite geschoben und eine Hand hatte nach ihm gegriffen und ihn ins Freie gezogen. Zuerst hatte er Angst gehabt, aber dann hatte er das Gesicht und die wasserstoffblonden Haare wieder erkannt: Dieser Mann namens Spike war sehr oft in Buffys Zimmer aufgetaucht und hatte ihn manchmal hochgenommen und an ihm gerochen. Warum er das getan hatte, hatte Mr. Gordo nie verstanden.

Doch in dieser Nacht war Spike zu seinem Retter geworden. Er hatte ihn zu einem fremden Mann gebracht, der ihm die Splitter aus dem Körper gezogen und ihn wieder zusammengeflickt hatte. Als Mr. Gordo sich daraufhin im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, war er überrascht gewesen, wie jung er auf einmal aussah.  
Die größte Überraschung hatte ihm jedoch noch bevorgestanden: Spike hatte ihn liebevoll mit viel Füllmaterial in eine Kiste verpackt und ihn verschickt. In dem Paket hatte er mehrere Tage verbracht, bevor jemand die Kiste geöffnet hatte.  
Seine Freude war riesig gewesen, als er plötzlich Buffys Gesicht vor sich gesehen hatte. Sie hatte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen hochgenommen und so wie früher fest an sich gedrückt. An diesem Tag hatte er wieder seinen angestammten Platz auf ihrem Kopfkissen erhalten. Es war zwar ein anderes Zimmer und ein anderes Bett gewesen, aber er war dennoch unendlich glücklich gewesen, wieder mit ihr zusammen zu sein.  
Eines Tages war Isabelle aufgetaucht. Er hatte erfahren, dass sie Buffys Nichte war. Dawns kleine Tochter hatte sich vom ersten Moment an in Mr. Gordo verliebt und ihn immer geknuddelt, wenn sie zu Besuch kam. Schweren Herzens hatte die Blondine daraufhin beschlossen, das Stoffschwein ihrer Nichte zu schenken.  
Mr. Gordo war froh darüber. Er vermisste Buffy zwar manchmal, aber er wusste auch, dass sie inzwischen zu groß für ein Stofftier geworden war. Sie brauchte nun einen menschlichen Mann zum Kuscheln, der sie auch besser beschützen konnte. Und Isabelle war wirklich eine wundervolle Besitzerin.

Außerdem schaffte sie es, seine größte Angst, irgendwann einmal auf der Mülldeponie zu landen und dort verbrannt zu werden, wirkungsvoll zu vertreiben.

**Ende**


End file.
